A Tale Of Two Hearts
by Britva
Summary: Oliver meets up with an old friend from the sandbox. But is their more to this friendship? Well you have to read to find out. Re-Written and uploaded just for you. Please R/R
1. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Oliver Wood (altho I would like to own him I don't), I own the plot and Dalissa Flacour and her family.  
  
A Tale Of Two Hearts  
  
Chapter One  
  
The young woman with blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes looked around at the familair souroundings." I can't believe I am finally going home " Dalissa Flacour thought to herself. She started walking agian and turned down Alven Way.  
  
She walked down this road for a few minutes until she came to a little yellow cottage . She walked up to this liitle house and knocked on the door. A tall blonde woman opened the door, "Dalissa, your home" , the woman cried. "Oh, mum I have missed you so much " , the girl sobbed into her mothers shoulder.  
  
Dalissa's mother replied " Well come in , it's cold out there and we were just about to have tea" . Dallisa walked in and took off her coat and put down her bags.She walked into the living room and hugged her father. "Hello Lis , how long are you staying with us for ? " asked her dad. "Well I can stay for two weeks" she stated. "Oh you must try this, its a holly cake !" interupted her mother, "I just got the recipe from Cyssal Wood , you know she told me that Oliver has missed you alot."  
  
"Oh I have missed Oli too, he kept bugging me with owls asking when I would be visiting , but I didn't tell him cause I wanted to suprise him." "He probably misses your company, we all know how much you like to talk," chortled Mr. Flacour. "Hey" Lis creid in protest."You two stop, Lis, while I'm making supper why don't you go up and unpack ." called her mother from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay , I guess I will." called back Dalissa . Dalissa walked up the stairs to her room. To her her room was a bore , but to muggles (non- magical people) her room would be amazing, her room was painted in bright colors which would change with your mood, she had little figurines of winged horses tied to her cieling so they wouldn't fly out her window and there were lots of picture of friends and amazing to you or me they where moving. On her bed was a green and purple furball that seemed to be snoring.She moved over to the bed and picked up the furball witch imediatly started humming." I've missed you too Fluke ," she cooed to the creature. She set him back down on the bed and started unpacking her clothes.  
  
"Lis", called her mother," Cyssal and her family are coming to dinner , so make sure to brush your hair." I will", she called back . She folded her last shirt and walked into the bathroom. She surveyed herself in the mirror and sayed, " Well I could look worse". "Yes you could," replied her mirror, "I remember last time you where here you had fallen off your winged horse and gotten two black eyes and a cut on your lip." "Thanks for reminding me," she muttered. "What ", asked the mirror. "Oh nothing," was her reply.  
  
She grabbed a ponytail and ran out of the bathroom to get away from that crazy mirror and headed back into her bedroom. She threw her hair up into a quick bun and started going through her closet, "Wonder what I should wear," she mumbled to herself. After rifling throuhg her closet twice she decided on some sequined flares and because it was cold , a dark and light blue sweater.  
  
"There thats better" she said to herself. "They're here," called her mother. "I wonder what she looks like," Oliver thought nervously , "I haven't seen her in what, 2 years. But he didn't have enough time to dwell on his thoughts as a blurr came racing down the stairs and hit him full force.  
  
"Oli" she cried before engulfing him in a big hug. When she had finally let go he stood back and took a good look at her. She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe it scrawny, little Lis had really grown into a beautiful young woman .  
  
She smiled happily at him " So you have the holidays off too", she asked raising one eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I am working on some new tactics for my team, I was wondering if you would like to look them over", he asked. Knowing that Danyelle was almost as obsessed with quidditch as he was."Really, so have you been using the Spiral tactic that I told you about", she asked interested.  
  
"Yeah and it has worked really well, but I am devolping a new tactic called to mohawk, it where you dip really fast and", "Dinner time kids" Cyssal said cutting Oliver off.  
  
" Well I'm starving, let's go eat!" said her father to Mr. Wood , and with that led them all into the small dinning room . "Wow , I don't remember Oliver being that cute," thought Lis as she sat across from Oliver.  
  
The dinner went okay, except Oliver spilled pumpkin juice all over Mom's table cloth , because me and him got into a heated discusion of what was more affective the Wronski Feint or the Twister Del Rio, But mother sayed a spell to clean up everything and she summoned another flask of pumpkin juice for him. Okay, Okay here is the scoop me and Oli have been freinds since we were born. We have both always been very competitive, especially about Quidditch.  
  
After dessert my mother anounced that me and Oliver should go outside as seeing we probably had alot of catching up to do. So we went out into the garden . Even though our house is small we have a huge garden with a beautiful magic fountain in the middle . We walked to the fountian and sat down on a bench .  
  
"Okay so about those moves you wanted me to see", I sayed getting right to the point. "Okay, this is the one move I was telling you about," Oliver sayed getting down on his knees in the dirt. He was drawing little diagrams for me to follow and we spent probably two hours talking about moves and working out stratagie.  
  
"Lissa, it is already twelve o'clock in the morning Oliver has to go home," my mother called to me.  
  
Me and Oliver imediatly got up from were we had been laying on the ground going over tactics  
  
I brushed myself off and me and Oli said goodbye.He left and I went inside my own house.  
  
I had really missed Oliver and I wished I could go to Hogwarts, but my parents had went to Salem Witches Institute for Higher Education and they wanted me to go there to. I have a cousin who lives in America, her name is Danyelle Taylor and lucky her, she gets to go to Hogwarts when she is in her fifth year, right now she goes to school with me. Danyelle is only in her second year at Salem, but all teachers there think her to be a genious of sorts. She is extremely gifted but doesn't like to flaunt it.  
  
Danyelle is very nice though and looks alot like me. But unlike her I don't have that tiny bit of veela blood in me. She has every boy in the whole school wrapped around her fingure, but I don't think she even realizes it.  
  
But anyway when I graduate Salem Academy, I want to be either an auror or a proffesional quidditch player, I want to be the latter more than anything in the world. But I am not so sure if I want all the injurys that pro quidditch players get. Okay, I know I have been scraped up a couple of times but I have never broken, even one bone in my body.  
  
Oliver has cracked three ribs, broke his nose, got a concusion and broke his left leg playing quidditch and that was just his first year.I don't think I can handle that much pain. Oh and if you were wondering I play seeker. I love my position.  
  
Oliver has told me he has Harry Potter on his team and that he is an amazing seeker. I mean come on the Harry Potter, the one who defeated You- Know-Who, he is almost invincible. I'd love to watch him play.I also wouldn't mind just looking at him. I have seen some pictures, who hasn't, of him and he is quite the cutie.  
  
Uh oh, there is my mom again better get to bed.  
  
  
  
This was my first fan fiction I ever wrote but it went to fast for my liking and I decided to rewrite. It may be a whole lot different but I hope you like it.  
  
Note: Flames will be used to make smores!!!! 


	2. Back To Salem

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Oliver, and I own the plot and Dalissa Flacour and her family.  
  
  
  
A Tale Of Two Hearts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next few days passed, and Oliver never left Dalissa's side.Oliver and Dalissa tested out Lissa's new broom the Nimbus 2000.Behind there backs their mothers clucked about what a cute couple they would make. Oliver helped Liss with a potions essay that she hadn't finnished and she helped him with his charms homework.  
  
I was really going to hate going back Salem. The two weeks was over so fast you kinda have to wonder what father time was doing.On the day I had to leave Oliver and his family came with me and my family on a picnic by a lake that is not far from our village. It was a lovely day and me and Oli had a wonderful time racing along the shallows.  
  
When it came time to leave,we said farewell to the ducks that we had fed bread crumbs to, and piled into the car. When we got home Oliver and I started heaving my bags down the stairs. Cyssal who is like an aunt to me, gave me a big leather bound book that had "Greek Mytholigy, Truth or Fiction?" writen across the top in in gold lettering."Thank you so much Cyssa, I want to know how that convention on werewolves goes", I said packing my thinks into the back of our car.  
  
At this Oli gave me a funny look and when I asked him what was the matter he said that the DADA teacher at Hogwarts is a werewolf.I asked if he was nice and Oli said he was the nicest person you could meet. That is another reason I want to go to Hogwarts, there is always something interesting going on.  
  
Oliver and his family will be driving with us to the airport. I told Oli that he has to owl me everyday. I can't wait until summer break when I can come back. The reason I haven't come back for two years is because I was staying with my cousin Danyelle and her family and my parents just decided to come and visit me instead of me, them.  
  
Before I got on the plane we had lunch, I had chinese, while everyone else had hamburgers.  
  
Just before I boarded the plane Oliver gave me a suprise gift. It was a horned owl so my parents could have the family owl back. I thanked him and decided to name her Hera. I think its fitting.  
  
While I was on the plane I took out my picture album I flip to the page with all the pictures that my mother had taken of me and Oliver the day before. I laughed as my picture self was yelling at the picture Oliver, while he was stuttering an apology for having thrown me into the fountain in my back garden.  
  
When the plain landed, I was picked up by my Uncle Andrew, and my cousin Danyelle in their shiny red convertable. Uncle Andy dropped us off at Salem Intstitute and went back home to tend to his winged horses that he raises.  
  
A week went by at school and I was working hard, unlike Danyelle who could just sit by and tell me the answers to quizzes she wouldn't take for another three years.She really is smart and can really drive me bonkers, with her you spelled that wrong attittude.  
  
I was sitting thinking about how I wished school was over when I heard a knocking on the window. It was a huge barn owl, in its beak was clasped a letter. It was from Oliver. It sayed,  
  
  
  
Dear Lissa,  
  
How are you??? Fine I expect. I have been having practices for quidditch,and I have been experimeting with the Twister and the Tollie Olli (My own creation).It's going okay, Harry is doing very good(although he always does). I hope we win our first game against Slytherin.So how is school in the U.S.? Hope its warm there, cause its freezing here. That git Malfoy is really starting to bug me. Do you know any good hexes? I have to hurry in writing this to you because I have classes in a few minutes.Hope Your Well.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Oli  
  
P.S. Do you like the new owl my mom bought me? His name is Tae  
  
She quickly grabbed her green ink and a quill and wrote a reply.  
  
Dear Oli,  
  
I am rooting for you, and I know you'll beat Slytherin.I miss you so much, can you wait for summer cause I can't. School is okay we are learning the Radio Charm (Radionis). Yeah it is really warm here, sorry its cold there.Draco souns like a really awful person.Well I know the Tongue Tying Curse, The Diaheria Curse, and The Curse Curse.You might be wondering what The Curse Curse is, it makes it so who every you put it on can only answer poeple in curses.All you have to say is "Racifracin!", it works really well when you are in class, Don't ask how I know. Well I have a potions quiz to study for so I will be waiting for your owl. Bye!!!!  
  
Love Your Friend and Evil Side-Kick,  
  
Lissa  
  
P.S. Yes I like Tae. He's quite a persictent fellow, nearly bit my finger off when I untied your letter from his leg.  
  
P.P.S. Draco sounds alot like this girl here named Brittany Chick. How old is he?????  
  
She tied the letter to Tae's leg and he flew through the window and into the sunshine.She turned back to the Potions quiz she had been working on.  
  
The quiz had questions like "How many uses does the Arancosis have?" and " How many bat fangs do you use in a Heating Potion?" she sighed and looked through "Over A Million Boring Potion Facts and Myths".This was deffintly going to be a long night.  
  
AN: Okay I also rewrote this chapter to acomedate the changes in the first chapter. So I hope you don't mind the changes. Danyelle is a character from my other story Thinking Of You so if you want to know more about her just read that story. 


End file.
